


The Oldest Story

by starlight1721



Series: The Time Traveller and his Celestial Sentinel [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: "She said He said" minisode, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chin Boy, Clever Boy, Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Friendship, The Impossible Girl, The Souffle Girl, True Love, Unrequited Love, angsty romance, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s the oldest story in the universe, this one or any other.  Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events.  War, politics, accidents in time.  She’s thrown out of the hex, or he’s thrown into it.  Since then they’ve been yearning for each other across time and space, across dimensions.  This isn’t a ghost story, it’s a love story!"</p><p>And it began like any other story. Just the Doctor and Clara. The Chin Boy and the Soufflé Girl. The Clever Boy and the Impossible Girl. ("One day you meet the Doctor. And of course, it's the best day ever. It's just the best day of your life.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oldest Story

**_“It's the oldest story in the universe, this one or any other..._ **

Oh, yes, the oldest story there ever was. It is as old as time itself, if not older. It is  _their_  story. The story of how it all commenced and how it all unraveled. 

**_Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events..._ **

And it began like any other story. Just the Doctor and Clara. The Chin Boy and the Soufflé Girl. The Clever Boy and the Impossible Girl. ( _One day you meet the Doctor. And of course, it's the best day ever. It's just the best day of your life._ )

He loved her long before he realized it, long before he met the  _actually, properly real_  her. And yet he has loved her for longer than she loved him and yet he still has loved her for less. 

_(Because, because he's brilliant, and he's funny, and mad, and best of all, he really needs you._ ) And she, she has loved him for longer. From the very beginning. From his very first face to his very last. She has loved him for oh, so long, and yet, for not so long after all.

(But that is how it is with them, never quite making sense, yet making perfect sense all at the same time.)

**_War, politics, accidents in time..._ **

And oh, so many events and spins and twists in time. They have danced a long dance and yet, although old, it remains new. They have been kept from each other for oh, so long and yet,  _they always find their way back to each other._

**_She’s thrown out of the hex, or he’s thrown into_   _it..._**

She jumps into his Time Stream and she travels with him. She always has. All of those millions of echoes and copies following him across the universe, across the stars. It is her sacrifice, as she jumps and falls and hopes she can save him. She lives to find him, dies to give him another chance, another day to save the universe, no matter how ungrateful the universe may be.

And he, he flies away from her without even knowing it. He does not realize her sacrifice, not for the longest of times. He runs and runs ( _Run you clever boy and_   _remember)_ and he forgets, again and again. But then he realizes, he realizes his mistake. He becomes aware and so he reaches towards her. He knows he must find her.

**_Since then, they’ve been yearning for each other across time and space, across dimensions…_ **

And yes, they reach towards each other. She saves him again and again, tries to keep him safe. He forgets only to remember. They look for each other, a permanent if invisible feature in the other’s life. And like gravity they are pulled together and like stars they collide. He is the saviour of universes. She is his personal saviour. There is no Doctor without Clara and no Clara without the Doctor.

**_This isn’t a ghost story,..._ **

And all those million echoes and copies become Clara, running to save him once more.  And he remembers, running himself after her. He will save her this time. And just like that the ghosts are gone, they drift apart. His past selves, his past mistakes are suddenly not so heavy in his hearts. And Clara, all of her, every Clara there existed, made it possible. All these copies make up the beautiful, perfect, bossy, funny-nose-possessing original. All these copies healed him.

And now, they are finally here, both of them, no more fear, no more running, no more remembering (or rather forgetting). No more haunting pasts. Because now _it is_ them, just them. No more ghosts. Just Clara, just the Doctor. Finally, finally after all this time...

**_...it’s a love story!”_ **


End file.
